(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Portable terminals, such as smartphones, tablet terminals, and personal computers (PCs), which are provided with functions defined by near field communication (NFC) standards that are exemplary proximity communication standards have become widely used. In addition, image forming apparatuses provided with devices supporting NFC standards in order to receive/transmit information from/to the portable terminals through NFC are also known.
For example, with widespread use of proximity communication such as NFC, it is expected that an improved technique for an image forming apparatus provided with a proximity communication device is introduced.